


My Last Assassin

by the_panda_writes



Category: Assassin' Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jacob is such a tease, Jacob's voice is pure sin, an attempt to write sexy times, i swear i thought i heard Jacob recite that poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_panda_writes/pseuds/the_panda_writes
Summary: After running from a bar fight, you and Jacob take refuge in a small shed. After confessing that you love the sound of his voice, Jacob uses that to his advantage.





	My Last Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by My Last Duchess by Robert Browning in 1842. I believe Jacob may have read this at least once in his life.

_I can’t stand him. He’s smug, cocky and downright charming…_  You think of Jacob, your best friend since childhood. You, Jacob and Evie trained together, all of you growing up in the brotherhood of assassins. Jacob would always pick on you as a child, pulling your braids and pushing you down. You laugh at the memory.  _Boys will be boys._

You were at one of the pubs in Crawly with Jacob, being his “backup”, as he says, when he goes to play whist. You prayed to whatever gods could hear, hoping he wouldn’t get drunk and start  _another_  bar fight.

That came sooner than you thought when you heard shouting in the direction that Jacob was in. He wobbled a bit, but he was able to parry some of the swings towards him.

It took about five minutes after you stepped in, you both became surrounded by some of the bar patrons.

“Time to disappear!” You yell, going to grab a smoke bomb from one of your pouches. Once you threw it to the ground, you grabbed Jacob by one of his coat sleeves and practically  _dragged_  him out of the pub. You ran as fast as you could with Jacob in tow; cutting off down an alleyway, you pushed him into a small shed and closed the door behind you.

You waited and listened until it got quiet to leave; little did you know, Jacob was leaning over you, his head leaning in between your neck and shoulder.

“Jacob. What are you doing?” You ask out of annoyance, clearly not really in the mood for this.

“Oh, nothing.” He says in your ear, making a chill go up and down your spine. He caught that and you could practically  _hear_  him smile.  “Is something the matter, love?”

 **“Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.”**  You confess, trying to move away from him, but the small space is making it harder to do so.

“Oh, its my voice, is it?” Jacob said to you, his hot breath ghosting over your ear. You can still smell a small twang of alcohol in his breath, making your cheeks to heat up. “Shall I recite something for you. To, you know,  _pass the time?_ ”

Oh god, you were in for it now…. as Jacob caresses your cheek, he begins, whispering.

_“Of joy into the Duchess’ cheek: perhaps_  
_Frà Pandolf chanced to say, ‘Her mantle laps_  
_Over my lady’s wrist too much,’ or ‘Paint_  
_Must never hope to reproduce the faint_  
_Half-flush that dies along her throat’“_

After he began to recite the poem, he  _kissed your neck!_  You tense up, but he just smiles as he continues:

 _“Such stuff_  
_Was courtesy, she thought, and cause enough_  
_For calling up that spot of joy. She had_  
_A heart – how shall I say? – too soon made glad._  
_Too easily impressed: she liked whate’er_  
_She looked on, and her looks went everywhere.”_

While he was reciting more, his hands were roaming your body, pushing your hair to the side to get more access to your neck.

When you were  _just about_  to give in, he  _stops!_ You stand there, dumbfounded as he removes himself from the small shed to check the area.

When he tells you that the coast is clear, you exit the shed also, only to run into Jacob’s firm chest. Before you had the chance to get away, he wraps both his arms around your waist and pulled you close.

“I hope you enjoyed the show, my little sparrow.” Jacob says into your ear once more. “We  _must_  do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this! If you liked this, check out my writing blog! I'm promise I won't bite!  
> the-panda-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
